hidden memories
by loveantauri
Summary: brainy, a year after leaving the legion, returns . however, brainiac is behind his back, trying to use him as the weapon to finally take over the universe. brainy must travel the world and different times to find out about the missing pieces of his memories on an attempt to find out about the powers he now holds and how to control them, before he becomes the key to destruction
1. prologue part: 1

**Hey! I got the idea by Reading several fanfictions! Plus other original ideas from myself**

**This chapter is another focus of the episode: "dark victory part 2". this time with what brainy was feeling.**

**The fanfic will be mainly focused on brainy and his new form, the way he learns to live and fight in this new body, as now they have to fight a new demon, outside brainy's head. Brainy lerns about himself and his hidden past, you can't simply get rid of a memory. **

**Well, its going to be something like that. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Prologue: part 1:**_

His hole life he was told he would be the next brainiac no matter how hard he fought it, that he should have stayed on colu to be part of the hive mind so his inner demon wouldn't be able take over him. yet he didn't listen, he tried to ignore it all, he just wanted to be free, to be human. To clean his name for what his ancestor has done.

Yet, the day did came. When brainiac took over, he just let him in, he barely fought back, he believed what the coluans had said about him, he surrendered.

He felt every circuit on his body slowly being reprogrammed, he felt the 'humanity' on him get away from his grip, he was, in some way, dying. He just stood there, doing nothing about it.

That's when he heard a voice, vary faint, saying something, something he always wished to hear

"brainy may not have been human, but he had the biggest heart I've ever seen! He was a hero, my hero!"

Something inside him came back to life hearing this words, after all the damage he just caused, his friends still cared for him. Even if he wasn't human, his friends saw him just like he was one of them, something no one has never done for him. his biggest wish always has been being human, not to be a computer without a will on his own, who's only purpose just to feed other computers with his knowledge, like his kind wanted him to be.

Brainy eyes shined purple and his body started to join together, brainiac gasping at the sight. How did he?

he again took control of his mind, he reprogrammed himself, sending a wave making brainiac's weapons explode and fall to the floor.

"what is this?!"

brainy walked towards clark and kell's fusion and healed his chest. Looking down at his friend, he smiled

"you…didn't gave up on yourself…" "

"how could I when I knew you'd never gave up on me" they both smiled at each other when they were interrupted by brainiac, who was shifting his arms into blades

"very well, you will perish together" throwing a black beam toward brainy and kell, branianc 5 activated his force field before they were hit. Making brainiac gasp again

glaring at him, brainy stood up, avoiding all the incoming beams without a problem

"I am going to tell you this just one more time…"

around brainiac appeared 3 clones of brainy, with pink, fire like, hair.

"get!" said one hitting brainiac on the head

"out" said other one hitting him on his chest

"of" other with a hit on his back

"my" and hit on the belly

"head!" a final punch on the face making brainiac stumble to the floor in front of the original brainy.

Before being able to stand, brainiac was hit by brainy's hand, that went threw his skull, destroying his mother chip.

With a loud scream, brainiac let all of the data and digitalized things he had on his systems.

To the rest world, everything just started to turn back to normal, but it wasn't just like that.

Brainy knew very well what his actions would cause. if one coluan dies, another would be born out of his mother chip, with some of the past information. The only way to utterly destroy a coluan and make sure no other will come take his place is to destroy its mother chip. In this case, since brainy was practically the 4 life of brainiac, if he destroyed his mother chip, he, along with his other 4 past lives will die with him.

In front of brainy, all started to become black. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. In front of him images started to form. It was himself, a very blurry and small form of his self.

Brainy continued to stare at the images; he quickly realized they were memories, his memories. So, was it true than your memories come in your last minutes of life…

The little him was trying to get the attention of a woman in black clothes, by pulling her dress, she had blond her, it looked very blurry as well.

"..llwa…s …ying… my..attencion…erl. t's…u…less"

it was way to soft to hear, but you could clearly hear that the woman's voice was emotionless.

Just after that the image disappeared, and a new one appeared, there were a lot of colors, floating coluans and people staring at him in shock. It seemed it was during the alignment.

Flashes of brainiac's memories went for a second, it must have been when he found out he was brainiac's ancestor.

He saw a new image form, this one was shaky, and a lot of loud screams coming from him were heard. In front of his 3 year old self was a male coluan, he was then shoot and destroyed, along with his mother chip. The little brainy was holding something, a small blue and green piece of scrap.

The next image was the woman again, that was holding a lot of pieces of metal and coluan parts.

After those memories all went black

"I…I was shut down" brainy assumed

Nothing happened for a second until he heard a cute laugh from a female child.

Confused, brainy looked around to see the source of the laugh, instead, a lot of images started to appear, this time he remembered them all.

He being taught a bunch of thing on colu at the age of 6.

he trying to be converted to the hive mind but managing to escape from colu before they could finish at the age of 8.

He arriving to earth, having a lot of trouble with the council of the united planets at the age of 9.

Working on the labs and inventing the time bubble, messing with the past several times when he was 10.

…joining the legion at the age of 12.

Meting superman when he was 14.

Seeing him back and all of this mess now that he is 16.

Brainy stared at the images when he slowly realized that he has shining and fading away. He closed his eyes, thinking that it was the end, but he started to feel a lot of thing, his emotions more intense than ever, he…he has never felt more alive!

Brainy felt like he was beamed, it was too bright to see, he felt different, his eyes, his skin, his brain.

He felt part of him leave his body, his armor. Slowly, he opened his eyes, gasping in shock as he saw everyone around him, the legion, coluans, some enemies. All, circling around him, looking at him in fear.

Not even realizing his new form, the poor coluan looked down, remembering what he had done.

Beside him superman appeared, putting his arm at brainy's shoulder. Returning the gaze, brainy stood silent, something inside him screaming for him to run. He resisted the urge and continued to look down to the floor.

All the coluans started to leave the scene before having a better look at the one left behind. The legion stared blankly at him. not saying a word.

Before thinking it twice, brainy started to fly to the legion's space ship and got locked on his room.

Following a little after he went back to the ship the rest of the legion went back as well.

All sat on the main room, none saying a word, all shocked at what just happened.

Deciding to break the silence, chameleon boy was the first to speak.

"what…what just happened?"

the legionaries turned back to see superman and kell, awaiting for an answer.

"I am not sure…we, we went to his head and tried to fought brainiac, but he was strong, brainy was there, hanged like a ripped doll" superman said quietly, looking down.

"we… we were down when brainy started to fix himself. He fought brainiac and destroyed his head." Kell-ell added "then we just appeared here and brainy was…"

"human?" bouncing boy asked

all stayed quiet for a second when lighting lad stood up

"how is that even possible! I mean, as far as knew brainy was an android"

"we all did" said timber wolf

"how can android turn into a human?" the red harried boy asked loudly "how can we know he really turned into a human, how do we know he's still not over the control of brainiac!?"

"he is not, we saw him destroyed" added kell

"you're the one that said brainy turned evil, I don't think he going crazy for a day is going to mark the history for the next thousand years!" lightning lad

"he…does have a point" exclaimed cosmic boy

"yes, but I didn't knew him, he is NOT the brainiac 5 from the history files"

the rest stayed quiet for a while, it was hard to take, none wanted to doubt brainy, he was one of the first legionaries. Even if he was a douche sometimes, he would never harm a teammate. Yet today he lost control and almost killed one. Many were having a hard time seeing brainy as the one they used to have.

Superman stood up, saying he would go and check on how brainy was doing. The rest stayed silenced in the room

Brainy entered his room, there was something inside him wanting to die at that very moment, the things he was felling were more intense than ever, he felt ashamed, sad, mad at himself. The scared stares of his friends were something he couldn't take. He never wanted to go out of his room, never again.

Snapping out of his trance, he decided he just better go charge on his chair for a little while, try to clear his mind. That's when he looked at his arm and gasped.

He had skin, with flesh and blood, he tried to use his instruments so he could scan his body, he was impressed when there was no response. He ran towards the nearest mirror and gasped again.

He stared in shock at his reflection, it wasn't the armor the only thing gone, he was…organic.

Trying to calm himself down he tried to check on himself.

'there seems to be no fiscal trace of any metallic part, I have skin of flesh and blood, none of my weapons or my transformation seem to be working, the emotion seem to have amplified a 45.8%... I keep thinking on binary codes but I also have regular thoughts, at least my 12 level intellect seems to be working just fine'

he quickly took a look at the mirror again, eyes widening when he saw three circles or his forehead, no longer with the black outline.

' the brainiac insignia…its…somehow gone"

tapping his feet he started to think of a logical explanation of what just happened

'okay, soon after I destroyed brainiac's mother chip I was on a dark pace, where memories from my life showed in front of my own eyes, there is when I thought I was dying, my data was fading away like brainiac's, but here I am…"

Pressing his forehead and sitting of his chair, brainy closed his eyes and continued to think

'this doesn't have any logical explanation! I was a computer! Then all of sudden I am organic, that just… I was supposed to be destroyed when I crushed the chip. Maybe…coluans are just 5% organic, this 5% coming from their will. I, I always had more humanity than them, approximately 10% of it instead of their regular 5%. Maybe it has something to do? maybe my robotic part was destroyed, but my living part was strong enough to sustain life at his own? …This is illogical!'

brainy opened his eyes, and stared to look around, even if he was now organic, his vision, knowledge and intellect seemed to be just the same.

his hunger and bladdery as well.

He picked up the scanner he had on the table, prepared it to give a complete scan of his body, but before he could start, superman came in.

Superman stered at his friend with worried eyes, not sure how to approach him. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay"

brainy turned to look at him, ashamed to look at him in the eyes.

"you have been hiding in your room a lot" superman added

"I just don't know how to face the others after everything I did" he felt weird hearing at the sound of his voice, it changed, a lot.

"what you did was heroic, you battle your demons and you won!" superman smiled at him, but brainy, didn't change his expression.

"why do I feel like I am still fighting" his voice was soft and shaky, making superman's smile fade away.

Closing his eyes bran took a second before talking again " I just decided to live the legion superman" superman eyes widened, brainy felt something inside him when he said that, he didn't want to worry clark.

"at least until I get used to all of this new feelings" he quickly corrected himself

Superman quietly stared at him , not knowing what to say.

Brainy then smiled and looked at superman in the eyes "I was emotional as a robot, imagine me as a human"

Superman smiled a little at his friend, he was glad to have him back.

Brainy looked turned to look at the scanner he left on the table, realizing that now superman was slowly leave the room, maybe this was the last time he would see his friend, but who knows?

Quickly turning back at the machine in his hand, brainy began to scan his body for any trace of mechanical part.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning at the machine

"100% organic material" he smiled, his dream, somehow, became true.

When he looked at the scanned body his jaw dropped, even if he was now organic hi body structure looked similar to the one he had before.

'it seem things aren't going to be as different.'

while the 12 level intellect teen was deep in thought his eyelids started to get heavy, his brain not at its full capacity, brainy sat on his chair an turned off the lights, he fell asleep, and for the very fist time, he dreamed.

Of his friends, his life on the legion, they were his family. Would it be the right decision to leave?

On the morning, already on the legion headquarters, stood kell-el with some legionnaires, while he was opening the portal to go back to his time.

"thank you…for…helping me restore the future and…for making me realize I was more than my mission" he said silently

"that's the point of a team, isn't it? Working together, knowing you are never alone" superman said smiling at his clone

"I guess…I am more part of the legion than I ever realized" turning back to the portal and abut to go in, superman suggested to make him an official member of the legion. He nodded

Later that afternoon, all legionaries looked at kell, being offered the ring and the badge of the legion, smiling, kel-el took them and smiled towards his new teammates

Clearing his throat, kell raised his right hand "to the legion of superheroes, I make this solemn pelage: to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow legionary on times of parole and to keep their secret safe…"

Staring at the window was the only legionnaire not present at the ceremony, brainy, how sadly glazed towards his team

"I am kell-el!"

picking up his stuff brainy gave one last look towards the window.

"Long live the legion!" all exclaimed

"Long live the legion" brainy told softly before heading out of the buildings, out of his home, towards the unknown.


	2. prologue part 2

**Sorry the prologue is getting long, I really will try my hardest to keep the story and not leave it unfinished like I usually do, but I am really enjoying writing this! It should be getting more interesting around chapter 1 (chapter 3 ) thanks a lot for reading and reviews are very welcomed…loved… Please review ;)**

**oh...I had chapter three and four already ready, but somehow it disappeared out of my computer...I...I really want to brake something right now. the thing is that the story might get slower updates that I wanted because now I need to rewrite them, and that's going to be pretty boring. I just don't know what happened! I saved like 10 times!**

Prologue part 2

Deep on the space were the trails of the battle the legion just contemplated, Thousands of chips, cables and metallic pieces that once conformed brainy.

One of the peaces started to emit a signal, making many other of the parts start to come together, after no more than a minute the scrap started to form a new being, when it finished forming the thing stood up.

"evil does not die…"

the creature opened his eyes, adjusting the sound of his voice from creepy brainy to emotionless brainiac

"it evolves…"

walking on the sidewalk was brainy, without any specific destination, he continued walking around new metropolis. He smiled at the many memories he had on this planet, the many people he protected. he then stopped when he arrived to the united planets lab, where he had worked for 2 years when he first arrived to this planet.

He stared at it blankly, he knew he couldn't stay there; his teammates would go looking for him immediately. He sighted.

There was no place for him to go, if he stayed on earth he would be found and colu wasn't an option, plus they probably hated him more than ever.

He decided to take his ship, the one he took when he was escaping from colu, refill it with energy and go around the universe exploring around, he would come back in a month or so, depending of the time it took to control his new emotions. He could go to the place he left his armor and get his mother chip, if it wasn't destroyed, before someone else took it.

When he stepped on his ship, he remembered:

'how could I have been so dumb! This ship can only be controlled by coluans using the connector on our hands…but I am no longer an android, I…I don't even know what I am anymore'

feeling his eyes slowly getting wet, he shook his head.

'I have some serious issues controlling my emotions, I need control myself.'

Walking towards the controllers, brainy tried to hack into the system to impose a route without the need of cables. Pressing a few keys he managed to turn on the engine, but he couldn't establish a route. Pressing his forehead and closing his eyes in stress, he sat to the chair. Thinking of possible solutions.

He then felt something strange on him, some kind of energy flowing inside. He jolted his eyes open when he realized the engine started to fly towards the sky.

Rubbing his eyes, brainy looked at the monitor, he was heading towards his scraps.

Brainy was very confused and he felt suddenly very tired, like he just wasted a lot of his energy. Without hesitating brainy closed his eyes, falling asleep on an instant.

Slowly opening his eyes, brainy stood up and stretched his muscles.

"I can get used to this" he smiled and looked at the monitor, witch informed him that he had already arrived to his destination.

Brainy got out of the ship and started to look around, he was shocked to see there was barely scrap, just some parts of his armor floating around, no sig of any circuitry.

Taking a part of his armor, brainy's face saddened a little, it was weird seeing that you were just tore apart, yet there he was, now somehow organic.

He looked around the pieces of scrap, nothing seemed to be important, that's when his eyes locked something.

"the chip! It wasn't destroyed" then picking it up with his hand and examined it, he smiled. He then turned to head towards the ship when he felt a presence behind him, before he could turn around he was hit on his back, making him flinch.

"brainiac 5…I see you survived the destruction of my chip as well," lowering his sight, the android chucled at the sight of the teen

"how…interesting. Now I wasn't expecting you to get turned into a bag of flesh"

getting up, brainy looked around, his jaw dropped to see brainiac with the pieces of his old circuitry, Floating just beside him.

"how…" he regained his breath "how did you manage to reform, you…I destroyed your mother chip"

"you really thought you could destroy ME by just tearing my chip apart, I am not a weakling like you are" the grey coluan looked disgusted at the sight of the other coluan.

"I will destroy you braniac, no matter what" the green coluan glared at his adversary

"ha, you were barely a threat before, and you were the most powerful coluan of your time, you make not threat to me now, you are just a defenseless organic, you-have- no-chance" the android send a hit at brainy's chest, he quickly activated his shield.

"you forget, I still have 3 more levels of intellect that you do, brainiac, you'll have to try harder than that" brainy smiled at the gray coluan, who stood emotionless in front of him.

"no, no longer I am brainiac, I am now brainiac 6, I have evolved, improved. No one can stop me. I have the knowledge of all the past brainiacs… but yours. Hand over the chip and I may let you live for another day" sending several hits towards the smaller coluan, that he easily evaded with his force field.

"you are no braniac 6, you're the same old creep with a new body" brainy kept evading the hits and flying a way from him, trying to find a way to escape.

"oh, but isn't that what all the brainiacs are?" brainiac chuckled, brainy send a death glare at him.

Brainy kept evading all the hits, brainiac just walked calmly towards him, sending a few hits.

"hand over the chip"

"you'll have to kill me first" brainy flew towards his ship, grabbing a few bombs from his case before the android could arrive.

Looking around for the green coluan, brainiac stood on the middle of the scrap left, behind him, brainy jumped, sending several bombs towards brainiac.

Letting his guard down a little as nothing moved on the smoke of the explosion, brainy was hit hard on his back, making him flinch of pain. Quickly braniac took the chip from his pocket and started to download some information.

Brainy struggled to stand up, but the pain was way too much.

'note to self: the pain of organics is amplified A LOT more that the one I use to feel'

"there is no use, fleshbag, I am superior than you" brainiac connected the wires on his insignia to the chip, his pupils becoming binary numbers

brainy stared at brainiac's eyes as they started to widened, before he could keep downloading information, brainy stood and threw a punch towards his head.

With brainiac completely numb, brainy took the chance to get his chip and run towards the ship, struggling not to fall for the pain. Then he started pressing several buttons, making the engine and fly towards space.

Brainiac opened his eyes and stood up, glaring were the spaceship once stood. The android then gave a evil smile

"oh, but I already have the information I need… and now I know the perfect weapon to download all the information of this pathetic universe and make it fall on their knees."


	3. chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1 year later

"are you sure that's him? It can't be" triplicate girl stared at the monitor, along with other legionnaires.

"he…he looks very similar…" added shrinking violet, who was standing on the middle of the room showing the presentation along with cosmic boy

"I told you guys something on him changed that day, but no one believe me" lighting lad crossed his arms

"I guess…we all wanted him back, I just can't believe… I…I miss him" said chameleon boy, staring at the floor

"although it has or has not been him, we need to stop this" cosmic boy gained the stare of all his teammates. He pointed at the screen, the image of th blurry android changing to a photo showing about 50 planets outlined with red.

"for the past 12 months, that thing has being visiting each planet of the united planets, stealing some of their information and making, both heroes and villains of the planets disappear, some of them at least. well…we…we haven't been allowed to enter the case, but we need to be prepared in case they come here, tell them violet" the lieder of the team gave the controller to violet.

shaking her head and taking a deep breath, violet went to the spot were cosmic boy jut spoke.

"well…you see, I managed to realize that, well… it follows some kind of patron, so I did some calculations, it's probably going to strike here next. I know we aren't allowed on the case but…"

bouncing boy stood up and frowned, interrupted the girl's speech

"guys we aren't the team we were a year ago, they no longer take us seriously! How can we get on the case they forbid us to get in without risking the united planets no longer maintaining us?"

all continued to stare at the floor with no words

"we…we need him…we need brainy" the cubby legionnaire walked away from the room

"it's been a year since he left, he cut all communication … plus he didn't say goodbye, we can just give up on an entire team just because of one legionnaire!" ligting lad stood

cosmic boy glazed at violet before returning his sight to his team.  
"pluss…as much as I want to believe brainy is innocent, he looks really alike that thing on the picture. We can't just sit and wait for him to return"

lighting lad then raised the tone of his voice "We need to keep fighting, if they don't want to take us seriously…we'll make them see"

some of the legionnaires stood up and applauded in approval.

Violet stood silent with his eyes down

"You did a great job" cosmic boy placed his hand on her shoulder, they both smiled.

They were both interrupted when the emergency alarm went off.

"computo, report!" violet stared at the monitor as it started to show some of the security tapes.

"unknown object is approaching the entrance"

"isn't that…the thing from the picture?" violet said softly

"unknown object blasted a beam towards the quarters entrance, it will hit in 5 seconds"

BAM!

A huge explosion was heard. all the team headed to the place that was just blasted into pieces.

Saturn girl tried to us her mind powers to locate the person that just send the beam, with no success.

"show yourself!" colossal boy screamed and grew on size, trying to have a better look.

Above them , a flying black figure appeared, not very visible because of the smoke.

"as you wish" the figure then looked a bit more clear, he had yellow eyes, red shining circles all over his body, and the brainiac insignia.

"he is the figure! The one from the pictures!" violet asked, the android chuckled.

"brainiac! so you were the one behind this!" cosmic boy glared

"Where is your pathetic friend?" brainiac kept his tone emotionless, he tightened his grip.

" who…brainy?" cham asked, looking around the others.

"Where is him! Answer or be destroyed". he raised his tone, but was still emotionless.

"we don't know, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you" bouncy was on his fighting stance.

"fine them, you shall be terminated" with his hand, brainiac started to make a huge blue beam, before any could react the beam blasted toward were they stood, but before it hit, a blur jumped of the ceiling landing just in front of them. All around them turned pink (I recommend hearing 'we own the night, by tiesto. It's what inspired me, awesome song)

Everyone covered their eyes for the huge cloud of smoke around them, when they looked up, before them was a cloaked figure making the huge force field.

"I knew you would come to try and save your little friends" brainiac smiled evilly at the figure.

This one removed the hood of the cloak, reveling a green blond haired teen.

"brainy!" cham was the first to shout with joy.

"its…its good to see you too guys" his voice was soft and scratchy

before they could meet back their friend another beam was send towards them, brainy quickly making his shield again. He then ran towards brainiac, sending some small beams from a weapon he had on his arm.

After the smoke that the this blasts produced cleared, it raveled brainiac standing there without a scratch, removing the dust from his body.

Brainiac looked up and shoot an energy blast towards brainy's arm. The teen's arm got hit, it was bleeding, he tensed with pain.

"ah, but you are as weak as ever" the mad android pointed the bigger weapon towards brainy.

"now, surrender and come with me, or I'll just kill your friends" brainiac pointed at the legionnaires, who glared at him.

Brainiac was confused when he saw the teen was smiling at him.

"now!" he screamed

Then, behind brainiac a white monkey appeared, throwing himself towards the android, screeching. Moving fast around it's body and finally smashing the weapon his arm with a rock until it was jammed.

The monkey jumped to the ceiling before brainiac could catch him.

Clutching his hands into fists brainiac tried to attack brainy bare handed, but took several shoots from brainy's weapon before he could even get close to him..

Brainiac stopped in mid air, and glared at him. "we'll meet again sooner than you expect"

brainy lowed his guard and brainiac disappeared.

The white monkey jumped into brainy's sholder and he patted his head.

Brainy looked down, ashamed to look at his friends, he turned around and removed his cloak.

"hey…" was all that came from his mouth, his voice still scratchy

he wanted to ran away, maybe they were still mad at him, after all, what he did was…unforgivable.

When he had the courage to look up, he felt happy and relieved. Must of them were still in shock, some crying from happiness. Before anyone could say anything, shrinking violet ran towards him and hugged him tight.

He blushed at the contact, awkwardly returning the hug. The monkey protesting at this, trying to make this two separate.

"I missed you, where the heck were you!" violet took a step back, looking at the teen.

It has only been a year, but they barely had time to contemplate the new brainy, the human brainy.

His hair was slightly longer and a bit messy; his muscles were a bit more defined. He was also slightly taller. He had some king of white tape on his cheeks, 3 white circles on his forehead. He had black marks on his arms an legs, some he had when he was still an android.

"I am sorry, I wasn't planning to stay that long but…ugh" brainy flitched on pain, closing his eyes for a second. Holding his hurt arm with the other.

"are you hurt?" triplicate girl looked at brainy.

He was dirty, he had several wounds, and most of them were a few days old. And he had a big one on his arm, the skin was darker and it had blood.

'It must have been caused by the blast brainiac gave him" Saturn girl suggested

"we need to take him to med-bay, now." Violet said, worried.

Helping brainy walk, timber wolf and colossal boy followed Saturn girl and shrinking violet towards med-bay.

"I'll…I'll be fine" brainy felt his consciousness slip away, as all around him started to fade black.

all became pitched black, he was inside a room with no light. There was nothing inside.

"hello?" brainy called

he heard from the distance a giggle, one of a small child.

"is there somebody here? I am not going to hut you"

he then heard the giggle again

"ha…hahah…you are silly" the voice seemed far away and blurry

before he could answer he heard another voice.

"I am serious, where are we?" the voice sounded like his own, when he was little, blurry as well

"I dunno, but it seems we are the only ones around here" he female voice then giggled again.

"hello?" brainy called again, he had no answer.

"it seems so…" the male voice seemed concerned

"no matter, it will be better here than where we come from" the famle voice started to sound more blurry"

"but….m…fath…I …help…h..m?" it was barely understandable, the voices continue to talk, but brainy couldn't get a word out of it.

The pitch black room started to fade, replaced by white lights.

Brainy opened his eyes, blinking several time to get use to the light, he was on mid-bay, violet and cham were sleeping on the sofa beside the bed. Koko, his white space monkey was sleeping beside him.

He then smiled, he was back, with his family…


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for the fav and review from _Loki94_, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Brainy laid on the uncomfortable bed awake, his throat was sore and dry.

Slowly, brainy pushed his arms towards the bed, in attempt to get up, but a sharp pain running all over his body stopped him.

Remembering the fight he just had with brainiac, the coluan started to inspect his body, looking at the bandages he had on his chest and in his arm.

Slower than before, brainy attempted to sit down on his bed, this time being successful.

His glaze turned at the little monkey beside him, that was waking up, probably because of his movements.

The small primate rushed to climb to brainy's shoulder, careful not to touch the wound.

Smiling at the monkey, the teen started to unwrap the bandages on his arm, to see how the was doing.

If coluans were hurt on the extremities, they would grow back in no more than a few hours. Even if brainy was not longer an android, he seemed heal a lot faster than most humanoid species, in a matter of days the wound would close living no scar.

The wound seemed pretty good, the skin was darker and it still hurt if he moved to sudden.

Putting the bandages back on, brainy again laid back, slowly relaxing his muscles.

Violet's eyes started to open, she rubbed them and turned towards the coluan, her face lit up to see him awake, quickly shaking Saturn girl awake.

Both girl went to the side of brainy's bed, he went back to his sitting position.

"you really shouldn't push it brainy, that arm is pretty bad." Saturn girl placed her hand at his shoulder, the white monkey rushed towards it and tried to bite her hand off, she however remove her hand before she was bitten.

"sorry about that, he doesn't like new people " brainy blushed a little, and send a glare towards the primate.

"he is pretty cute for being so evil, what is his name?" violet smiled at the white fur ball

"koko, he's a white space monkey. He'll be nicer when he get to know you guys" brainy's voice seemed a lot better that the one he had during the fight

both girls smiled at the duo.

"I would have never guessed you were an animal lover" saturn girl chuckled

"I am not, he's an exception" it looked like koko just nodded.

"okay guys, I am calling the others, they couldn't wait for you to be awake!" violet rushed out of the room.

Staring down during an awkward silence, brainy decided to start a conversation

"so…how are things here in the legion?"

"we have been inactive for a few months now, we don't get as many missions as we used too." Saturn girl looked around the room

"I see, are things quite around this part of the galaxy then?" brainy turned at her friend. she took a few seconds before answering.

"well…no exactly, they are quieter than before, but…the reason we haven't been called isn't that. Brainy…we need you to stay"

Saturn girl returned the glace, brainy smiled a bit.

"this time I am here to stay" before the conversation continued any further, a few legionnaires entered the room.

Violet, cham, bouncy, phantom girl, timber wolf, lighting lad and cosmic boy. The room was now crowded

"brainy!" cham, bouncy and phantom girl ran towards the green teen and hugged him tight, he blushed and didn't return the hug

"how dare you leave with no goodbyes! I missed you, even your grouchy chips!" phantom girl hugged him even tighter, making him struggle for breath.

"phantom…girl…need…breath!" the girl quickly released him, giving him as smile.

"I forgot you were no longer an android, but you know, you look pretty good! Been working out?" not knowing how to answer, brainy blushed. Making phantom girl laugh a bit.

When her laugh finally faded, bouncy took a step forward.

"so, one thing, you're the same all 12 level intellect dude you always has been, right?" brainy nodded

"that's a relief! I really need you to help me fix some engines, including computo, it has really been a pain to do so!" bouncy scratched his back.

"certainly, when do we start?" trying to stand up, brainy was stopped by lighting lad's hand.

"sorry brain stain, that can wait a bit. We just wanted to ask ya a few things before you go."

His face was very serious. Brainy nodded and sit back down

You didn't a 12 level intellect to notice that he still didn't completely trusted him, but it was understandable.

"well, the first thing we all wandered was how the heck did you turn…organic" all the legionnaires turned at him in curiosity.

"well, I…I am afraid I don't have the answer myself. I got a few theories, but none manage to have complete sense. Coluans have a 5% of organic components, yet, according to the information I have of coluan history, we were always no more than androids. I was born with 10% of these organic components, one that included my hair. My guess is that this has something to do with me being more…'human'"

his team exchanged curios looks. Not even him could explain it.

"right then, so another thing we all were wandering the past year…WERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" lighting lad raised the tone of his voice, brainy lowered his sight.

"superman told us what you told him when we were looking for you, but it was to late, we couldn't find you. " chameleon boy looked at brainy

"and you cut all communication." Added lighting lad, brainy then raised his sight, it was still weird to see his eyes, it was really different from the ones he had. This ones were filled with emotion, the others were colder, it was a lot harder to see this.

"I guess I own you all an explanation. I wasn't planning on leaving for more than a few months, but there was a change of plan…"he glared

"brainiac…"


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the review _loki94_! You are the best!**

**As for your question: "where are superman and kell-El?" :**

**I was going to explain it on the chapter I am currently writing, chapter 5. Kell left after the ceremony and superman returned to the past, maybe they will appear in the story, I haven't thought about it yet.**

**I've been writing the chapters pretty fast! I am enjoying writing this story, I hope you like it**

**Darn, It's pretty hard to write a fighting scene :/ Its pretty hard to write in general, specially on another language, 'couse my first language is Spanish.**

**So, I am planning on getting a beta reader soon ;)**

***I improved some things in this chapter, like the fighting scene***

* * *

**Chapter 3: crashing in**

_Flashback:_

Five days after brainy left the legion, he settled down on his ship near a desolated planet, orbiting around it. He was hiding from brainiac, making sure the chip didn't get on his hands.

The ship wasn't near as homey as the legion's ship was, this one was small and reminded him of his childhood, witch wasn't exactly a good thing. Without finding any other place to live, he unpacked and decided to stay there .

He spent his days working on his new lab, trying to create a weapon to defend himself, since he no longer had his fighting mode or any weapons by the matter.

For the next week he orbited around the planet developing a weapon to defend himself. It was small, it purple cannon with the new logo on his face,the three white circles. It shoot a magenta beam that could surpass even metals.

Also he did a pair of magenta shields, they came out just like the one in his belt, to make the shield with twice the ratio and time it could be on. He wore them like the old part of his armor on his arms, being purple with three dots.

Exhausted for overworking, brainy went to sleep, he wanted to call his friends, but it was still too soon to face them. After considering it for a few minutes, he decided to check on their frequency, curios to know what were they doing.

As soon as he activated the ring's communication system, it started to flash red. His frequency was being monitored, probably by brainiac, giving his location away.

Quickly he disconnected a few wires, jamming his communicator. He ran towards the controllers of the ship and tried to go to another location far from his current place, however, this time, the systems didn't respond this time. Trying again to hack into the systems he heard something strike the ship.

it was to late

Before he could do anything the walls were blasted open. Brainy's eyes widened, brainiac had find him.

"this was easier than I thought, I thought finding you would be harder than this" the evil android chuckled

brainy glared at him, it was hard to walk on the room with the walls broken and the space sucking him out. The coluan ran out of the room and forced the doors shut. seconds after, brainiac opened them with his own arms, went inside and then shut them tight.

brainy started to fire his new weapon towards him, the magenta beams shot just beside him, but he was too fast, he jumped all over the room evading them without much effort.

brainy was getting tired of this, so he decided to make up a plan.

brainy aimed towards his arm, brainiac quickly realized this and stretched his arm out of the way. Predicting the move, brainy shot towards the direction he just starched and blasted his arm away. However before he could continue his attack the arm quickly regenerated.

the android gave a evil smile to the younger coluan, he calmly walked towards were the shocked teen stood.

brainiac wasn't fighting back, he was trying to evade the shots coming from the green coluan... almost like he was toying with him.

"I won't give you the chip!" brainy glared at him, he chuckled again

"I am not looking for that useless piece of junk anymore, I am behind something…or rather, someone else"

brainy was confused, why was him after him? He couldn't corrupt his files anymore; he was no longer a computer, so what did he want from him?

Brainiac then actually began to attack, he transformed his arm into a canon, jut like the one brainy use to have, he charged at him with the weapon in hand, brainy jumped to the left, evading the blow. brainiac glared at him and began to shoot beams from the cannon arm, brainy evaded them with no problem with his force belt.

each of the blasts made brainy back off a little with the force these had. he used the little time he could keep the shield on to formulate a plan. the extremities would grow back if he blasted them, the weak point had to be his central processor. the middle logo on his head.

before he could think how to successfully strike there his shield disappeared, out of guard, one of brainiac blasts hit him on the chest, making him stumble to the floor.

Brainiac extended his arms, grabbing the wounded brainy into the air, he struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was no use, he was to weak now.

"lights out brainiac 5" brainiac send a powerful shock of electricity towards brainy, who screamed and passed out. Brainiac smiled and let go the boy.

"pity, that someone that holds a power and intellect like yours has to be so weak. you are a disgrace to the braniacs"

"think again!" the teen jolted awake and send a blast to brainiac's forehead, leaving a small hole, circuits were visible. brainiac had several malfunction, he shock his head in pain, trying his best not to shut down his systems.

brainy stood in front of him, also in pain for the wound on his chest. but even more impressed for what just happened, how did he handle a jolt of electricity without passing out?

he left the train of thought when he realized that brainiac was up and moving towards the exit. brainy ran as fast as his wounded body would allow him.

he stopped to aim towards the android, but the android clicked a button, making all rooms shut tight, they both were now in separate rooms.

"auto destruction sequence activated, 60 seconds" the ship turned red, all the doors closed with brainy inside, brainy looked at the window, brainiac was flying away into a ship shaped like a skull, similar like the one 'he' used when he was possessed by brainiac.

"not again!" he ran towards the controls

"40 seconds"

he began to type on the machine, but it wasn't of much use, he needed to connect himself to the computer in order to stop the sequence, nothing was responding.

"20 seconds"

desesperate he tried to think of a solution, he tapped his feet on desperation. he then hurried to his room to get his mother chip and his time bubble tech.

"5 seconds" he stood up

"4 " he closed his eyes.

"3" he tighten his fists

"2" he raised his arms

"1" he activated his force field around him.

When the blast came, he struggled to keep his shield on, the force produced by the blast threw him closer to the planet's orbit and this one quickly drew him into its atmosphere.

brainy began to fall thousand of kilometer per hour into the planet, using his flight ring he managed to slow the fall by a lot, the shield was slowly fading away, he was losing consciousness, he felt the wound ache every second worse. when he was about 10 meters from the floor, he couldn't keep going, the shield deactivated. He crashed into some trees on the surface.

He passed out

* * *

**I think the fighting scene sound better than the one from before, tell me what do you think ;) **

**critics are very welcome, they really help me to improve :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**heyy! sorry I am a bit late with the update of this chapter, I was on missions for a week ( for those that not know what it is its pretty much helping the community) so yeah... **

**thanks a LOOOT to loki94 for the support and the critics that really helped me to improve, critics are really welcomed. thanks also to the best that review as well!**

**the cover of the story was made by made by me using colors 3D, to give a little idea of how brainy and kook look like. I did 2 more drawings, witch I will be posting on my deviant art account when I finish erasing my crappy drawings from when I was 12.**

**I also improved the fighting scene from the past chapter, I really needed to work on it. I'll be constantly updating chapters as I improve, also with the help of your critics, thanks a lot again for reading!**

**now with the story**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Brainy began to open his eyes shortly after the fall, his back was a little sore for the fall, but he still was quite impressed that such a fall only hurt his back a little.

He stood up slowly and brushed the dirt away from his clothes, he was covered with leaves and mud.

Looking around, he assumed he was on one of the vast jungles from the planet. Trying to access all the knowledge of this planet he had, since must of the data that he had were now recorded on his organic brain, he came up with some interest things

He was on the planet rox, it was once a planet filled with cities that lived as one with the nature, 10 times bigger than earth. Due to the amazing components must plants here had, roxians were one of the must advanced planets on medicine and science. However, thanks to a strange mutation a plant had the planet became toxic for roxians only. The sickness almost eradicated the entire population, the scavengers decided to take the chance to attack the remaining population and took over the planet's labs and materials to experiment on mutagens. It was Shorty abandoned after one of the experiments went wrong.

It was currently completely abandoned by any intelligent life, but it was filled with weird animals and vegetation.

Brainy tried to fly to have a better look to at least locate himself on the huge planet, but his flight ring wasn't working.

"great, it must have jammed when I fell in here, now what?"

he began to walk forward, for about half an hour, with the surroundings being pretty similar, brainy started to get bored pretty fast.

He let several thoughts cross his mind, like, how did the shock that brainiac send him didn't damage him at all. When he was and android he could have easily conduced the electricity away, but that was because of the wires that conformed his body were electricity conductors. As far as he knew, he didn't have any wires at all anymore.

Rubbing his chin he tried to come up with answers. His anatomy seemed to be pretty different from the other humanoids he had met, maybe organic coluans, witch was only himself, could conduct electricity, pretty similar to lighting lad's body, except he couldn't generate nor control it.

Other thought was how was he going to return, his ship was destroyed, the pieces probably disintegrated or are flouting around in space. There were labs here, if he managed to find one, he could build one and fix his ring.

As he continued to walk he started to enjoy the place, he has been running away since he became human and haven't had time to enjoy the new feelings. The smells, the flowers, the air, all was very enjoyable. He always had the sense of smell, but it barely worked for something. It was used with the purpose to detect smoke and dangerous things like that.

The sight of the place was different as well, the colors were vivid, the ratio of his sight was also bigger than the small magenta rectangle he had before, even if he couldn't zoom in and out and analyze several objects like before, this was still a lot more beautiful.

Night started to fall and brainy decided to stop for the night. Many animals came out of their nests, including mosquito like creatures.

Not standing the itch this darned little creatures made him, he covered himself with mud, the itches seized.

"I had to get lost on a jungle just when I am no longer an android…of corse"

looking around for a place to crash, his eyes cough a large tree, climbing it would be a pain, specially if you never had to use muscles before, since he was an android and could fly. The tree seemed to be the best option, it was tall so he could have a better look of the forest, be out of the reach of dangerous animals and be a bit more comfortable.

He slowly started to climb, one feet after the other, 5 minutes later he reached the perfect altitude, this tree was taller than all around it.

Brainy laid in one of the branches, looking at the sky. It was impressive, it showed how vast the universe was, earth and colu had so many lights and pollution, stars were barely visible in the night sky, however, on this planet, there couldn't be more visible. There were around 2.300 stars , according to brainy's calculations.

As he continued to watch the stars, he couldn't help but notice a feeling of déjà-vu. It seemed like this place was once important for him, maybe even for another brainiac. He recognized the constellations, he knew witch way was north and south, he got the feeling he had to follow the direction the Orion belt was pointing at.

Brainy memorized the stars and surroundings and jumped out of the branch, landing safely thanks to his force belt.

He began to walk east for hours, the vegetation slightly changed, less dense, until there were only a few trees, the climate was slightly colder as well.

It was already morning when brainy found an abandoned city at the horizon. As fast as his tired feet could take him, he ran towards it excited.

Arriving a few minutes later, he was quite impressed, the images he had from this planet's city were incredibly different, it was now grey, covered with ashes and flying papers on the floor. If bouncing boy was here he would probably say this place looked like in those zombie apocalypse on those old movies he watched.

All buildings seemed ready to fall, this had to be abandoned for more than 20 centuries ago, maybe even more.

There was no trace of any metal around the city, however, something caught the eye of the coluan. A lab

Entering the old building, that was completely filled with dust, there were a thousand broken things, must of the materials clearly belonged to the 20 century scavengers. All experimental tubes were shattered, but one seemed to be perfectly conserved.

Cleaning the dust that covered the tube brainy almost had a heart attack. Inside of the tube was a monkey, floating on the water inside of it, connected to several wires, the monkey seemed incredibly familiar.

Of coarse! it was a space monkey, it was a kind of monkey found on planet falk, brainiac stole the information of the planet and then destroyed it, taking one of the monkeys as a pet before he digitalized the planet.

Brainy, curios with the creature, that might actually be the last of his kind, decided to break the glass and free the animal, his weapon on just in case the animal was hostile.

As the glass shattered the monkey fell to the floor. It didn't seem to move at all. Shaking his head, brainy began to walk away, thinking he shouldn't have done that, the monkey had at least 20 centauries in there, it was logical it wouldn't live.

The coluan stopped when he heard some steps behind him, he prepared his weapon, hearing another footstep, brainy jumped toward the direction the sound and aimed, his eyes widened with a screeching sound, suddenly the white monkey jumped toward brainy, and made him fall.

As soon as the monkey touched him, he felt something inside of him, some kind of connection. Sitting down and rubbing his head he looked at the space monkey sitting on his lap.

"how did you did…you are alive?" the monkey nodded. Brainy's jaw dropped

"wait…you understand me? Wait how is that possible, you are a primal animal"

"koko" the monkey stared at his forehead markings.

"what do you mean by vrill? Wait…how can I understand you?"

"kokoko!" the monkey chattered and jumped towards the floor behind brainy, moving his arm indicating brainy to follow.

"what do you want to show me?" brainy stood up and followed deeper into the lab.

His eyes scanned for any interesting object, none seemed to call his attention. Only a few pieces of tech that would help him build his ship did so.

The white monkey continued to guide him until the room reached a dead end. The monkey started to screech.

"what are you trying to show me, who is this vrill?"

the monkey pointed at the ceiling, looking up brainy's eyes widened. The brainiac symbol.

"what is that doing here?"

"koko!" the animal jumped to the table on the left, where an ancient computer stood. Pressing a button the wall started to open in two slowly, it revealed a tube that was empty and broken.

The place was filled with cables, machine parts and broken chips. Whatever was here, its long gone.

"koko" the monkey searched around between the scraps, finding nothing. Then it hopped back to brainy's shoulder.

"was a coluan once in this planet, a brainiac?" he turned his glaze towards the monkey.

"what are you looking for?" the monkey stood silenced.

"well at least I can start building the ship with some of this parts, its going to take long, with this 20 centaury scrap so broken. Might as well start now."

Brainy started to pick several pieces of metal, carrying them to the main room of the lab.

"now, I'll need tools and several cables" the monkey quickly jumped off his shoulder and came back with a screw driver and some cables, handing them to brainy.

"well you are incredibly smart for a primate" the coluan picked the parts and place them on a table.

"maybe I could even consider to take you as a pet as well, what do you think?" the monkey jumped to his shoulder and started to play with his hair

"kook!" the monkey exclaimed, brainy smiled. "might as well give you a name, how does koko sound?"

"koko!" the monkey jumped in happiness, brainy petted the animal.

"I calculate will be staying here for some time, so let's fix this place a bit" brainy petted his new simian friend.

* * *

**what was the brainiac symbol doing there! perhaps it has something to do with brainy's deja-vu? not even brainy can explain it yet, but one day maybe they will find out why...**

**I hope you enjoyed, review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok, I was thinking of doing a chapter in between these and the past one that could explain a little further, but this chapter…and 2 more, are already writing, and I'll have to change a bunch of things…lazy me. Anyway, I still improved this chapter.**

**Also I am happy to announce that superman and kell will be appearing soon in the story!**

**Oh, and a small fact: on the original comics ( witch I don't read, but I know a bit about, thanks to the power of wikipedia) brainiac owned a white space monkey named koko, and brainy also owned a white space monkey witch he called…KOKO! Yeah, pretty original, but it doesn't explain if is the same monkey that somehow timetraveled to be brainy's pet or something…but, this is my less confuse version of this.**

**Oh, and I think this chapter is going to be a bit boring, just explaining several things.**

**Thanks again to the reason my chapters improve…LOKI94! And also to the great guests that review! also thanks a LOT to D. N. S. akina and RedRobinLover for the fav and the follow! it means a lot to me!  
**

**Don't forget to review :D enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

"I stayed on the planet for 5 months more, until I finally finished the construction of the ship. During my stay I learned to control the new emotions a bit, but must were quite overwhelming, so I also took a bit of my time to build these" brainy pointed towards the white rectangles on his cheek.

"so, its that some kind of emotion oppressor, or something?" cham asked, brainy nodded

"it makes me take better control towards these emotions. Anyway, as I was saying, during my stay I kept my mind rather busy with a lot of questions, like, what did koko wanted me to find during my stay on the planet? What was brainiac symbol doing on that room?"

"did you find out something about any of this?" bouncy asked

"I did, at least a bit of information. As we cleaned the lab to start building the ship, koko came running to me, he handled me this" brainy then searched on his pocket and pulled a necklace holding a very shiny blue rock.

"what's that?" cham asked, coming closer to the rock to see it better, brainy however put it back into his pocket before he could get to see it.

"I am not certain, but koko seems to hold importance to this necklace, I think that is what he was looking for" lighting lad raised an eyebrow.

"you mean that thing is all the fur ball was after?" koko seemed to glare towards lighting lad, brainy nodded

"he keeps telling the name vrill when he shows me the necklace, that was the same name he told me that was being held on that tube". Lighting lad the started to laugh, all the people on the room turned to stare at him.

"you mean the owner of that necklace was a dude?!" all the room rolled their eyes with the immature comment.

"I don't know, that's all I could find about for now."

After some silence, brainy was still sitting on his bed and koko had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"is koko some kind of experiment then?" phantom girl looked at the little simian sleeping.

"he has presence of mutagens, he is not quite a regular space monkey, the scavengers used this to 'improve' and alter the owner of these genes into something stronger. Koko seems to be one of their…failed experiments. Perhaps he is just a clone, according to my tests"

"how can those guys be so mean! Experimenting on little animals like him! Poor thing" phantom girl approached the monkey to pet him, he woke up, he slowly backed away and hid on brainy's back.

"oh yeah, doesn't like other people, forgot about that" she went back to her seat

"he'll get used to you" brainy petted koko, he jumped back to his shoulder and laid down.

"any idea why is brainiac after you?" cosmic boy added, brainy shook his head

"I thought he was after the chip, but something he saw on the little time he had it on his hands seemed to awoken his attention on me… Again" brainy gloomed

"great, that guy is never gonna stop his obsession on you, it kinda scares me a little" cham chucked a bit.

"wait a second, you haven't tell us all, what were you doing the next four months?" lighting lad looked at the coluan in suspicious, violet send lighting lad a glare.

"when arrived to this parts of the universe, I was being searched by bounty hunters, all of them accused me of stealing data from their planets and kidnapping their best heroes. I hid for several months, I wanted to reach you, but if I did, both you and I would be on risk of being found by brainiac or the bounty hunters. Brainiac did this and blame it on me."

The team stood silenced again, exchanging looks, lighting lad was still looking at brainy with suspicion, he notice this and turned his glace towards the floor in shame.

" I know that what I did was unforgivable. I just… didn't know how to face you after all of this. Also, now that I am organic, I wont be of much use. I still can help with my 12 level intellect, but I can no longer fight beside you. I tried to make a complex tech that would allow me to have must the powers I use to have before, but without my computer mind it won't work… it probably wouldn't have work before either without messing with my systems. I guess I'll have to settle with this cannons."

"brainy…" violet gave a sad glaze to his friend.

"brainy, it wasn't your fault, it was brainiac's! never forget that, it was hard to face for us too, but you are still the same brainy you always were, grumpy chips included" phantom girl added, brainy almost smiled, still looking down.

"pluss, we don't care if you have or not a battle mode, you are still part of this team and teammates are never left alone." Saturn girl placed her hand on brainy's shoulder, he closed his eyes

"I am gonna make sure my mom talks some sense to the united planets about stopping those bounty hunters, we don't want them coming here looking for you" phantom girl marched out of the room.

After some silence, bouncy decided to talk.

"so, how did you manage to get here without being found?"

"I heard on the news about brainiac's attacks, that he was going to earth next, I knew he would come looking for you, searching for me. I decided to go there before he did, warn you about it. Some bounty hunters found me before I could reached you, however, I managed to escape, hack into their ship and come here without nobody noticing."

"clever…" bouncy stated

the coluan gave another glaze at his arm, it was incredible how quick it healed in an hour, but he was still weak.

"you should probably rest now, we are going to see how phantom girl is doing. Vi, cham, you stay here in case anything happens" Saturn girl and the rest of the legionnaires left the room.

"great! Brainy, you have a lot to catch on!" cham rushed to sit beside brainy, vi sat on the couch.

"where can I start…oh, bouncy and triplicate girl are officially a couple" brainy smiled at his smaller teammate

"that's not a surprise" brainy stated, cham smiled

"oh, well…phantom girl and timber wolf are dating, along with Saturn girl and lighting lad" vi added.

"well, you see who won the battle, cosmic boy is going to need another girl" the shape shifter placed his hands on the back on his head and laid down.

After several minutes of catching up with several things the room fell into silence again, brainy started to wander about superman and kell. Even if he already informed superman about he leaving the team, it was still kinda sad not to say official goodbyes, especially when there was a probability they wouldn't see each other again.

"how did kell took all of ?"

"he took it quite good actually, he became a legionnaire and went back to the future, he said he would come back sometime, and that we could call him if the legion needed help with anything " brainy smiled, slowly it dropped away.

"so, how about superman, when did he …leave?" brainy let his curiosity take the best of him, a now stronger emotion he was still dealing with.

"oh…he left about 2 weeks after you did, he helped us look for ya', he told us what you said to him, so we stopped searching and waited for ya' to return. It was longer than expected, but here you are." Chameleon boy sat down again and smiled at his friend.

"oh, almost forgot!" the shape shifter stood up and headed towards the table, in it was a small box witch he picked and hand it to brainy.

"superman told me to give this to you, he kept it just in case"

Grabbing the box and opening it, his eye browns rose. There was a note inside and a very bright stone inside.

"zuunium?" brainy quickly recognized, the other two raised their shoulders on sign of no clue.

Brainy picked the piece of paper it was inside. Paper hasn't been used for almost 8 centauries now, plus it was written on ancient English.

Must of the legionnaires spoke different languages, the flight ring's universal translator enabled them to understand each other, superman probably didn't know this fact. However, thanks to brainy's 12 level intellect and vast knowledge enabled him to be able to read this, with a bit of difficulty, but able whatsoever.

' dear brainiac 5

well, the time has come for me to return to my time, I really wish we could have said better goodbyes but that won't be a problem, I know we'll be seen each other again sometime. So, you must be wandering why the zuunium is doing here right? Well, I kept it in case you needed again at first, hehe. The thing is that that rock also remind me of the adventures we had together and I want you to have it, so you remember that you were also on those adventures. brainy, no matter what you did brainy, you will still be my friend, because as dark as things may seem, as many thing appear to have changed, you are still the same curios android that came into that fair. As long as the good inside you, the thing that defines you, hasn't changed, you will always be my friend.

PS: I am pretty bad writing, sorry about that

Clark kent. Aka superman'

Brainy felt tears trying to come down, after all he did, superman was just the same to him, even when he revealed that his ancestor destroyed his planet.

Brainy gave a small sight and closed his eyes, when opening his eyes it revealed the two curios teammates.

"so, what did it said?" cham neared with curiosity.

"let's say he wants me to remember the adventures we all had together and that none of this was my fault". Both of the smiled and nodded.

The coluan felt a bit tired after all this conversation, he laid back on his bed and began to close his eyes, koko picked the box and jumped into the table where it once was, placing it back and running towards the couch, were he sat.

"you are pretty smart, you know?" cham looked at the simian, it stared blankly at him.

"well brainy, we should let you rest. Cham, care for him while I look for more pain killers" vi stepped out of the room and cham sat back in the couch, the monkey was still looking at him.

"…so its you and me then." cham looked away.

* * *

**Yeyyy! Boring chapter, sorry about that, the action is about to start in about 2 or 3 chapters! Thanks again for the reviews, they are very welcomed.**


End file.
